La Pire Des Tentations
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Matt, Bonnie, Elena et Caroline n'ont qu'une seule idée en tête : obtenir leur diplôme qui marquera la fin du lycée pour chacun d'eux… Mais que se passe-t-il quand leur conjoint(e) respectif, qui ne sont autres que les Originels, en décident autrement ? Ce n'est pas toujours évident de dire non à un Originel... / Mabekah - Klaroline / Elejah / Kennett !


**Disclaimer****:**Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Hello, voici un petit O.S qui j'espère vous plaira, aussi court soit-il !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**Bonnie Bennett. ****Matt Donovan. Elena Gilbert. Caroline Forbes !**

**Quatre amis qui se connaissent depuis toujours, et qui partagent les mêmes cours depuis quatre ans. Ils étaient à deux semaines seulement des examens finaux qui leur donneraient leur diplôme et marqueraient la fin de leurs années lycée. Une journée de plus se terminait pour les quatre amis, et ils sortirent du lycée, se dirigeant jusqu'au parking, la tête encore pleine et embrouillée des discours professoraux.**

« Ooh, vivement qu'on ait ce diplôme. » soupira Caroline, en s'adossant à sa voiture.

« Ouais, on sait tous que Klaus t'emmène au bout du monde après ça. » railla Matt.

« J'ose même pas imaginer toutes les révisions qui nous attendent. » souffla Bonnie. « J'en connais un qui refusera de me laisser réviser H24 ! »

« Tu pourras toujours lui filer un anévrisme. » plaisanta Caroline en cherchant les clés dans sa voiture. « Mais pour ça il faut qu'il revienne. »

« Tu parles, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. » dit Bonnie.

« Bon euh, on se voie demain ? » dit Elena. « Personnellement je vais passer le reste de la journée et une partie de la soirée à réviser. »

« Ouais, comme nous tous ! » dit Matt. « A demain les filles ! »

« Tu travailles pas ? » demanda Elena.

« Non, le lundi je suis de congé ! » répondit Matt.

**Les quatre camarades se séparèrent. Chacun grimpa dans sa voiture et rentra chez soi.**

_**Maison de Bonnie !**_

**Après une longue heure plongée dans un bain qui l'a détendit au possible, Bonnie s'était vêtu d'un simple shorty et d'un t-shirt long qui appartenait à son petit ami. Tout en se préparant de quoi dîner, Bonnie sourit en pensant à **_**lui.**_** Elle n'aurait jamais cru, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde surnaturel, pouvoir tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme **_**lui. **_**Une sorcière et un vampire non mais qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas mais elle ne regrettait pas puisqu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de lui, et qu'il lui prouvait chaque jour depuis trois mois qu'il pouvait changer… pour elle. Elle arrêta de penser à lui, enfin elle y pensa moins, le temps de terminer la préparation de son plat – des nouilles au poulet – puis, alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Tout en mangeant, elle relisait l'intégralité de son cours d'histoire depuis le début de l'année, tout en prenant des notes, quand on sonna à la porte. Lâchant son stylo non sans masquer sa frustration par un soupir agacé, elle se leva de la chaise et alla ouvrir, prête à incendier la personne qui osait la déranger pendant ses révisions, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte…**

… **elle vit sa silhouette de dos, une veste en cuir et des cheveux bruns hirsutes. Il se retourna, et le cœur de la jeune sorcière fit un gros **_**boum**_** dans sa poitrine.**

« T'es revenu ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué Bonnie. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je te dirais bien _'Prouve le moi'_, mais je suis en pleine révision. » dit-elle en s'accoudant à l'embrassure de la porte.

« Je ne te déconcentrerais pas… ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. » sourit-il.

« Ouais, comme d'habitude. » ironisa Bonnie.

« Après plus d'une semaine loin de toi, tu ne me fais pas entrer ? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Depuis quand tu sonnes à ma porte ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. « Généralement tu entres sans frapper. »

« Et moi qui pensais agir en gentleman, c'est raté ! » se désola-il avec humour.

**Bonnie se mit à rire avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer dans la maison. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla puis se retourna, et sauta dans ses bras. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

« J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais. » dit Bonnie.

« Et ne plus te voir ? » haussa-t-il. « Jamais de la vie. »

« Kol Mikaelson, tu m'as manqué. » admit-elle.

« Tu veux que je te le prouve ? » demanda-t-il.

**Bonnie sourit avant de poser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Kol, qui s'empressa de le lui rendre avec plus de fougue. Bonnie se retrouva très vite plaquée contre le mur de la cuisine, les jambes ballantes. **

« Kol… » fit Bonnie, le souffle court.

« Hum ? » fit ce dernier en déviant sa bouche sur son cou.

« Faut que je révise ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il en revenant vers sa bouche. « Tu sais que t'es sexy dans mon t-shirt ? »

« Je suis sérieuse… » insista Bonnie.

« Moi aussi ! » chuchota-t-il en passant une main sous le t-shirt.

**Il l'embrassa pleinement, sa langue caressant la sienne avant de la soulever. Bonnie fut allongée sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui lui encombra le dos vu la tonne de livres qu'elle y avait disposés.**

« Aïe… » se plaignit-elle. « Quelle délicatesse.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Kol.

**Il jeta un œil sur le cahier ouvert en grand sur la table.**

« Hum, la Guerre de Sécession. » lut-il. « Belle période. »

« Parce que tu pouvais tuer sans attirer l'attention ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Non… » réfuta Kol, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. « A cause des femmes, elles étaient toutes délicieusement belles et savoureuses ! »

« Tu m'as coupé toute envie de faire l'amour. » grimaça Bonnie.

« Sûrement pas ! » dit Kol, qui changea d'endroit.

**Bonnie se retrouva à nouveau allongée mais cette fois sur le canapé. Kol se redressa, ôta sa veste en cuir ainsi que son t-shirt.**

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je réagisse. » le prévint-elle. « Je vais rester les jambes fermées. »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Kol.

« Oui ! » affirma Bonnie.

**Kol était debout près du canapé, et Bonnie avait croisée les jambes.**

« Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? » demanda Kol en s'agenouillant. « Et ne pense même pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu sais que ça m'excite. »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. » répondit-elle.

**Elle se leva du canapé, sans que Kol l'en empêche, et retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Elle termina son bol de nouille au poulet malgré que ça devenait froid, et reprit ses révisions, sans faire attention au vampire qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Kol souriait, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait quand Bonnie lui résistait… mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne résistait jamais lorsqu'il était dans une certaine tenue. Il s'en était rendu compte après leur premier mois de relation. Il s'éclipsa à l'étage, se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Après une longue journée non-stop de route depuis Chicago, le jeune homme se détendit sous le jet d'eau qui lui délia les muscles. En sortant de la douche, il se sécha et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Heureusement qu'il s'était nourrit avant de se présenter chez Bonnie… bien qu'il ne la mordait que durant leurs ébats… et seulement quand elle le lui demandait. Penser à ça rendait le vampire assez nerveux et enthousiaste à la fois. Il savait que Bonnie n'allait pas rester insensible en le voyant uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, mais il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir abrégé sa soirée de révision. Oh et après tout… Il assumerait !**

**Toujours plongée dans ses révisions de la Guerre de Sécession, Bonnie inscrivait des dates et des noms dans son cahier de notes, quand elle entendit les escaliers grincer. Elle n'avait même pas entendu Kol monter à l'étage, et elle s'étonnait de l'entendre descendre en faisant du bruit. Intriguée, elle se tourna dans sa chaise et lâcha son stylo, qui rebondit sur son livre et roula au sol. Elle déglutit péniblement, et faillit tourner de l'œil lorsque Kol demanda :**

« Dis, ça te dérange pas si je dors tout nu ? J'étais tellement pressé de te revoir que je n'ai pas pris de vêtements de rechange en venant ici. »

« N… n… no…non… » balbutia Bonnie avant de lui tourner le dos.

**Et elle ne vit pas le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du vampire, d'autant plus que Bonnie ressentit le désir monter en elle légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que Kol le sente. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise lorsque son bas ventre se contracta, comme chaque fois qu'elle résistait aux avances de Kol. Pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu'au corps de son amant vampirique, Bonnie prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures passé. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement sonore, alors elle su qu'elle devait aller se coucher. Elle ne su, en faisant le tour de la maison pour voir si tout était fermé, si elle pouvait résister à Kol. Il est vrai, que depuis plus d'une semaine alors qu'il était loin avec sa famille, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui sans pouvoir combler le manque physique. **

**Eteignant la dernière lumière, Bonnie grimpa les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Kol était allongé dans le lit, sous le drap, et Bonnie dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle ressortit de la chambre pour faire un crochet dans la salle de bain, et quand elle revint dans la chambre, son désir n'en était que plus grand. Pourquoi lutter ? Elle s'engouffra dans le lit, s'allongea sur le dos et ne regarda que le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un effleurement le long de sa cuisse et un souffle sur son épaule masqué par le t-shirt. Toutes ses résolutions tombèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et posa fiévreusement sa bouche contre celle de Kol, qui lui rendit le baiser avec autant de fièvre. Il approfondit le baiser avant de s'allonger sur la sorcière. Elle y mit fin avant d'enlever son t-shirt, ce que Kol apprécia, d'autant plus qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge. Bonnie se cambra lorsque la bouche et les mains du vampire s'emparèrent de ses seins. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier tellement c'était bon, mais ce fut en vain, d'autant plus que Kol descendit plus bas, enlevant le dernier rempart du corps de la jeune fille, qui se retrouva entièrement nu… et il entra en elle, sans brusquerie mais ce fut suffisant pour Bonnie, qui laissa échapper un long gémissement, qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Kol recouvrant la sienne. Elle referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et passa ses bras sous ses épaules, appréciant et savourant chaque instant. Sa peau lui avait manqué. Ses baisers lui avaient manqués. Son corps contre le sien lui avait manqué. Bonnie était complètement accro au vampire, et quand elle sentit sa bouche dévier sur son cou, un picotement familier lui traversa le bas ventre, et elle ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme, dont elle garda encore les effets lorsque vint à son tour et éclata en elle. **

**Leurs corps figeaient, leurs souffles courts, ils profitèrent de cet instant pour se reprendre, sans pour autant relâcher la prise qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre.**

« C'est mieux que des révisions ! » marmonna Kol à son oreille.

« J'avais fini de toute façon. » dit Bonnie, avant de rire.

**Kol sortit son visage du creux de son cou et la regarda dans les yeux.**

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Bonnie Bennett. » dit-il.

« Tu ne pars plus sans moi désormais. » le prévint-elle.

« Je te le promets. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et puis, quoi que vous ayez à faire, je pourrais vous aider. » dit-elle.

« Pas si ça met ta vie en danger. » contra-t-il.

« Grâce au grimoire que m'a passé ton frère, je maîtrise de mieux en mieux ma magie, et avec toi à mes côtés, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, hein ? » souleva-t-elle. « A partir de demain, tu arrêtes de me chauffer. J'ai mon diplôme dans un mois et d'importants examens de fin d'année à passer, et je dois me préparer correctement. »

« Ok je prendrais sur moi. » dit-il. « Enfin, je vais essayer. »

« Comme toujours ! » rit-elle. « Il faut que je dorme. »

« Déjà ? » haussa-t-il.

« Demain j'ai cours. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et faut que je reprenne une douche. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Kol.

**Elle laissa un cri de surprise sortir de sa gorge lorsque Kol les éclipsa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle éclata de rire et finalement, le laissa s'enquérir de son corps pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sous la douche, avant qu'ils ne retournent au lit et cette fois, pour dormir.**

_**Maison de Caroline !**_

**Etouffant un bâillement, Caroline sortit de sa chambre et gagna la cuisine. Il était près de minuit, et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Ses révisions avaient durées de longues heures, et c'est à peine si elle s'était nourrit. La soif de sang se faisant ressentir, elle avait laissé tomber ses bouquins à contrecœur – et aussi parce qu'il fallait bien dormir. Très peu vêtue – d'un boxer sous une nuisette noire – elle alluma la lumière de la cuisine et alla ouvrir le réfrigérateur, en sortie une poche de sang, qu'elle décapsula et but aussitôt. Sa soif se tarie petit à petit. Elle aspira le liquide rouge qui finit par mettre fin à la légère brûlure dans sa gorge. Caroline jeta la poche de sang dans la poubelle, puis, se retourna… **

… **et sursauta en criant. Un cri qui ne dura pas quand elle reconnue la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la cuisine.**

« T'es dingue j'ai failli avoir une attaque. » s'écria-t-elle.

« T'es déjà morte, Trésor ! » dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Klaus… » dit Caroline. « La ferme ! »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? » s'offusqua-t-il. « Après deux semaines sans me voir ? »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne t'attendais pas, vu que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu rentrais… ce soir. » dit Caroline.

**La peur passée, elle se détendit et s'approcha de Klaus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un baiser tendre, mais qui déclencha de nombreux frissons chez la jeune fille.**

« Bienvenue à la maison. » lui dit-elle.

« Encore un. » quémanda-t-il.

**Caroline l'embrassa à nouveau… et Klaus la plaqua contre l'encadrement. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains se baladèrent et le désir grimpa en flèche.**

« Klaus… il est tard… il faut… que je dorme… » marmonna Caroline entre deux baisers.

« Tu vas dormir. » la rassura Klaus en la regardant dans les yeux. « Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ton corps de rêve ! »

**Il lui donna un baiser fulgurant, qui laissa Caroline toute pantoise, alors que Klaus descendit plus bas. Il s'agenouilla et baissa le sous-vêtement de Caroline, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait terriblement envie. Elle ne pouvait pas renier le picotement dans son bas ventre. Un cri aigue sortit de sa gorge. La langue de Klaus s'amusait à caresser son clitoris. Une jambe par-dessus l'épaule de l'hybride, Caroline dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas alerter tout le voisinage. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et sa tête partie en arrière, frappant le mur sans que ça ne fasse mal au vampire. Au contraire. Caroline frappait si fort sa tête contre le mur qu'il se fissura. Le bruit alerta Klaus, qui cessa sa cajolerie, au détriment de Caroline.**

« Continue, ou je t'arrache les doigts. » le prévint-elle.

« Je crois qu'on va finir dans la chambre, avant que tu ne casses toute la maison. » dit-il.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Elle trouva l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière de la cuisine, puis, s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, vite suivit de Klaus. Utilisant sa vitesse, Caroline débarrassa son lit des cahiers et des livres qui y étaient éparpillés, avant de se retourner vers Klaus, qui se déshabillait sans cacher sa hâte. Elle le colla à la porte et lui enleva le reste des vêtements, allant jusqu'à lui arracher son pull.**

« J'adorais ce pull ! » gronda-t-il.

« Donne-moi la fessée. » susurra-t-elle.

**Un grondement roula dans sa poitrine, mais Caroline se lécha les lèvres tout en baissant son pantalon, libérant son sexe, mais elle fut plaquée contre la porte, et Klaus lui déchira sa nuisette. Elle ne lui dit rien car elle venait de faire la même chose avec son pull. Klaus la souleva, et la seconde d'après, ils étaient tous les deux sous les draps, la bouche collée l'une à l'autre. Chaque fois que Klaus était dans les parages, Caroline était différente, libérée et… plus affamée que jamais sur le plan sexuel, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant.**

« Oh Caroline, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » souffla Klaus, qui entra en elle sans attendre.

« Oh oui je peux le sentir. » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Il buta au fond de son ventre, mais bougea ses hanches immédiatement. Seul le bruit de leur respiration se fit entendre dans toute la chambre, le grincement du lit à mesure que Klaus alternait ses mouvements de hanches, fluides ou plus dures. Caroline remonta les jambes le long de son corps, ce qui augmenta son désir, la faisant fermer les yeux et gémir. Son dos se cambra à mesure qu'elle sentait l'orgasme approcher, mais Klaus ralentissait juste à ce moment là. Tout en restant en elle, il dévora son cou de baiser puis dévia jusqu'à sa clavicule et sa poitrine, qu'il malaxait tantôt avec sa bouche, tantôt avec ses mains. Sans avertir, il remua à nouveau ses hanches, la tête toujours plongée dans la poitrine de sa compagne, qui se cambra encore plus. Quand elle ressentit les prémices de l'orgasme l'approcher à nouveau, elle referma ses jambes autour de Klaus pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter, empoignant ses cheveux et l'obligea à l'embrasser. Ce geste brusque de Caroline le fit grogner sourdement. Glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, il accéléra ses pénétrations, et ils ne tardèrent pas, l'un et l'autre, à jouir pleinement. **

**Délivrés tout deux de cette frustration sexuelle des deux dernières semaines, Caroline et Klaus reprirent leurs esprits au bout de quelques minutes. **

« Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. » souffla Caroline.

« Et moi dont ! » répondit Klaus. « Je ne partirais plus jamais aussi longtemps. »

« Ou du moins pas sans m'emmener. » dit Caroline.

« Noté. » dit-il, avant d'embrasser son cou.

**Ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre quelques minutes, Klaus cajolant le cou de Caroline, avant de relever la tête et de demander :**

« Tu faisais quoi debout si tard ? Je m'attendais à te retrouver endormie. »

« Je révisais. » répondit-elle. « Les exams de fins d'années sont dans deux semaines alors… »

« Ça veut dire que je vais bientôt t'emmener à Paris. » constata-t-il.

« Mais tu as plutôt intérêt. » ajouta-t-elle.

« On va prendre une douche ? » proposa Klaus.

« Ouais, je transpire à cause de toi. » dit-elle.

« Ah parce que c'est ma faute ? » s'étonna Klaus. « T'aurais pu dire non. »

« Comme si tu m'aurais laissé te dire _non_. » s'amusa-t-elle. « J'a déjà essayé, rappelle-toi. »

« Mais je n'y peux rien, tu es irrésistible. » dit-il en souriant

« Allez, Mr l'hybride, sortez de ce lit. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Si tu changes les draps avant que je sois sous la douche, t'as le droit de demander un nouveau round. »

« J'aime les challenges. » dit-il. « Tu sais que je vais relever ton petit défi simpliste ? »

« Sors de ce lit ! » rit-elle.

**Elle sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain en riant. Elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude, sans se défaire de son sourire, quand les bras de Klaus se faufilèrent autour de sa taille…**

_**Maison de Matt !**_

**Attablé à la table de la cuisine, Matt bâilla bruyamment. Déjà plus de six heures qu'il était assis à réviser. Les examens de fins d'années n'ayant lieu que dans deux semaines, le jeune homme préférait prendre de l'avance et réviser bien avant sans relâche. D'autant plus qu'avec son travail au Mystic Grill, il aurait moins de temps pour réviser les jours à venir. Il bâilla à nouveau. Prenant son téléphone portable, il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Sur l'écran du portable, Matt esquissa un sourire, car il y avait la photo de lui et sa petite amie, qui était partie depuis presque deux semaines à Chicago avec ses frères pour régler des affaires de famille. Matt savait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, elle était invincible, mais elle lui manquait, et il avait hâte qu'elle rentre. Un nouveau bâillement convainquit Matt d'aller se coucher. il laissa ses affaires sur la table, et ne prit que son téléphone, éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre. Il passa par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. Il en sortit cinq minutes plus tard, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille après s'être séché les cheveux à la va-vite. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit qu'elle n'était pas vide…**

… **quelqu'un faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Habillée d'un simple jean et d'un chemisier, la silhouette se retourna.**

« Bekah ? » s'étonna Matt, surpris de la voir.

« Hey… » sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

**Elle se blottit contre lui, respirant le parfum de sa peau.**

« T'es rentré quand ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Il y a une heure. » répondit-elle en s'écartant sans quitter ses bras. « Le temps de me changer et de me nourrir… et me voilà. »

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il.

« J'espère bien. » soupira-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. « On ne dirait pas que t'as l'air ravi de me voir. Dis-moi comment elle s'appelle ! »

« Elle s'appelle Rebekah, elle est blonde, un caractère bien à elle et elle est d'une jalousie maladive que ça en est parfois épuisant. » répliqua Matt. « Mais je l'aime malgré son caractère de cochon ! »

**Rebekah fit une moue qui fit sourire Matt.**

« Je ne suis pas si jalouse que ça... » le contredit-elle.

« Tiens dont ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu sors les crocs chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche de moi. »

« D'accord, je suis jalouse et névrosée, ça te va ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre au profit d'une autre. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, parce que je t'aime aussi. » la rassura-t-il.

**Mais il porta une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir un nouveau bâillement. **

« Désolé, je suis crevé. » dit-il en se frottant les yeux. « Ça fait des heures que je révise. »

« D'accord mais, je veux mon câlin du soir. » lui dit-elle.

« Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir, mais je suis tellement fatigué que je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. » dit Matt.

« Je suis sûre que si. » susurra Rebekah, qui l'embrassa.

**Ce baiser électrifia le jeune homme.**

« Bekah… » souffla-t-il.

« Chut… » fit-elle.

**Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier, ce que Matt remarqua. Il déglutit péniblement en apercevant la couleur de son soutien-gorge, puis de la forme de ses seins masqués par le tissu. Rebekah laissa tomber le chemisier au sol. Elle se recula, enleva ses bottes sans quitter Matt des yeux, puis, enleva son jean avec sensualité. Matt fut comme attiré par ce corps qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines. Son propre corps frissonna d'anticipation. Quand Rebekah se redressa, elle était nue… S'approchant de Matt, elle tira sur la serviette, qui tomba au sol, et Matt se retrouva nu à son tour. Les doigts de Rebekah glissèrent sur le torse du jeune homme, rapprochant son corps du sien. **

« Matt, je commence à m'impatienter. » chuchota-t-elle.

**Le jeune homme se reprit et embrassa Rebekah pleinement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent aussitôt l'une à l'autre. Matt resserra son étreinte sur sa compagne vampire, et recula jusqu'au lit, où ils tombèrent l'un et l'autre. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'écartèrent instinctivement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, crocs sortant et un gémissement bruyant sortant de sa gorge lorsque le sexe de Matt toucha le sien. Il posa sa bouche dans le cou de Rebekah, dévia de plus en plus bas avant de se redresser. Requinqué par les caresses de Rebekah, Matt se présenta à son entrée sans la quitter des yeux à son tour.**

« Rentre tes crocs ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

**Elle obéit. Elle adorait quand Matt prenait cette voix autoritaire. Il se pencha, prit ses lèvres en otage pour un baiser langoureux tout en la pénétrant hâtivement. Il aurait préféré que leur retrouvaille après deux semaines de séparation soit plus romantique, plus douce, mais il était aussi en manque que son insatiable et jalouse de petite amie, alors il alterna ses mouvements de hanches entre la douceur et la hâte, ce qui ne déplu pas à Rebekah, dont les gémissements devinrent si fort qu'ils firent écho dans toute la chambre. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de son amant, qui grimaça malgré lui tant la pression était forte, mais il se détendit quand cette pression se relâcha, et il augmenta encore plus ses pénétrations. Les deux amants se sentirent proches de l'orgasme, alors Matt plongea encore au plus profond d'elle, et, après un dernier coup de reins, ils atteignirent tous les deux la jouissance. Les secondes passèrent, et aucun d'eux ne quittait l'autre des yeux. Matt s'allongea de tout son long sur Rebekah, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle referma ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, et un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.**

« Tu vois… t'as été super. » dit Rebekah.

« Pas autant que d'habitude. » dit Matt, en sortant son visage de sa cachette. « J'aurais pu faire mieux. »

« Mais arrête de dire ça, puisque je te dis que tu étais parfait. » le rassura-t-elle. « Et c'est vrai que tu m'as l'air exténué. »

« Contrairement à toi, le sommeil m'est indispensable. » lui dit-il en souriant. « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain. »

**Il frotta son nez contre le sien et lui vola un baiser, avant de se retirer d'elle et de sortir du lit.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Reprendre une douche, et ensuite je vais dormir… après avoir changé les draps. » répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

**Rebekah entendit l'eau de la salle de bain couler, alors, elle usa de sa vitesse pour changer elle-même les draps avant de s'éclipser à son tour dans la douche, collant son corps à celui de Matt, qui esquissa un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**

_**Maison d'Elena !**_

**Elena vida d'une traite une tasse remplie de sang. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait s'évapora légèrement… suffisamment pour qu'elle retourne s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, mais quand elle vit l'heure qu'il était, elle soupira. Déjà plus de six heures, voire sept, qu'elle révisait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des révisions de fin d'année puissent être aussi épuisant… pour un vampire. Abandonnant ses cahiers et ses livres, elle grimpa les escaliers avec fainéantise, et se laissa choir sur son lit. Elena prit le temps d'enlever ses bottes, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol sans ménagement. Elle remua la tête, et les os de sa nuque craquèrent. Elena s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas, et fut sur le point de succomber au sommeil…**

… **mais on sonna à la porte. La jeune fille pesta contre celui ou celle qui l'empêchait de dormir. A regret, elle quitta son lit mais dans le seul et unique but de chasser l'intrus. Elle déverrouilla la porte et fut sur le point de chasser celui qui la dérangeait, mais cette personne lui était étrangement familière. Peu à peu, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

« Tu es là ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Se moquant d'être pieds nus, Elena se jeta dans les bras du visiteur, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses bras à lui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.**

« Elijah… » marmonna-t-elle avant de rompre le baiser. « Il était temps que tu rentres. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil. » dit-il.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'ai ouvert. » lui dit-elle. « Je m'apprêtais à dormir. »

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte. Juste après, elle fut comme aspiré dans les bras d'Elijah.**

« Mademoiselle Gilbert, vous m'avez affreusement manqué. » dit-il.

« Je te laisserais bien me le prouver, mais je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle.

« Les vampires ne ressentent pas la fatigue. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Mais, je suis encore un bébé vampire. » chuchota-t-elle. « Et j'ai passé la journée à réviser.

« Dans ce cas, allons dormir. » dit-il.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de faire glisser son nez le long de sa joue jusqu'à son cou.**

« T'as pas l'intention de me laisser dormir. » dit-elle.

« Non ! »

« Elijah… » minauda-t-elle.

« Elena… » ronronna-t-il.

**Ce son eut le don de briser les dernières défenses d'Elena, qui ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se laissa cajoler de longues minutes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle sourit avant de s'écarter, obligeant Elijah à mettre fin à sa petite douceur. Elena lui enleva la veste de son éternel costume gris, défit sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise pour faire apparaître son torse parfaitement sculpté, sur lequel elle fit courir ses mains. Ce simple contact suffit pour qu'Elena ne ressente plus du tout la moindre envie de dormir. Elle s'écarta le temps d'enlever son propre haut, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir légèrement transparent. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Elijah, ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et de son cou, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les mains d'Elijah la caressaient sans relâche, et il dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit. Déviant sa bouche le long de son corps jusqu'à son ventre, il déboutonna son jean et la mis à nue, avant d'ôter à son tour son dernier rempart. Elijah s'allongea sur Elena, qui l'encercla de ses jambes, lesquelles il se mit à caresser au moment même où il entra en elle.**

**Les deux semaines de séparation se firent sentir car à mesure qu'il entrait en elle, un feu incommensurable s'embrassa dans tout leur être, et qui augmenta à mesure qu'ils se touchaient, s'embrasser… Elena roula pour inverser leur place et se retrouva rapidement au-dessus, une jambe de chaque côté de l'Originel, dont le contour des yeux se teintait de veines, tout comme Elena. Cette dernière posa la paume de ses mains sur le torse d'Elijah pour y prendre appuie, avant de remuer ses hanches. Cette position eut l'effet escomptée car Elijah laissa échapper plusieurs plaintes rauques, et que ses mains agrippèrent sans ménagement les hanches d'Elena, dont les plaintes plus aigue et plus bruyantes se mélangèrent à ceux du vampire sous elle. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sans pour autant cesser de bouger ses hanches. Elijah s'assit, entraînant Elena avec lui et qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, fourrageant ses mains dans ses cheveux coupés court. Il faisait la même chose de son côté, caressant ses hanches, embrassant son cou ou chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire de sa bouche avide. Le point de non retour approcha et ils furent très vite submergés par l'orgasme. Elijah retomba dos au matelas, et Elena reprenait son souffle malgré qu'elle se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit. Côte à côte, ils n'entendaient plus que la respiration saccadée de l'autre.**

**Elena se leva du lit, prit la main d'Elijah et l'attira avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils prirent une douche très fructueuse avant d'en sortir une heure plus tard, de se sécher et de s'engouffrer dans le lit… entièrement nu. Elena s'allongea à moitié sur Elijah, entrelaçant une jambe aux siennes et posant une main sur son torse tout en le regardant dans les yeux.**

« Tu m'as fais veiller plus tard que je ne l'aurais voulu. » lui dit-elle.

« C'était pour une très bonne cause, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » dit-il à son tour.

« Je demande à être remboursé. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu as de la chance que rien de ce que tu me dis ne me vexe. » dit-il.

« Je plaisante, c'était génial ! » sourit-elle.

« Je sais, j'étais aux premières loges. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Dernière fois que tu m'empêches de dormir, je vais passer deux semaines très intenses pour pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Je le sais, mais ce soir c'était exceptionnel. » se défendit-il. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, et je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles aussi longtemps. » le prévint-elle.

« J'en prends note. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

**Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis, Elena éteignit la lumière de la petite lampe et se blottit contre Elijah avant de plonger dans le sommeil.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**Matt, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie se retrouvèrent simultanément à l'entrée du lycée. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur chacun de leur visage.**

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir veillé tard on dirait. » dit Bonnie, qui masqua un bâillement.

« Impossible de dormir avant une heure du matin. Klaus est rentré. » dit Caroline.

« Pareil avec Bekah, elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus, et je sortais de la douche. » dit Matt.

« Ouais, en gros nos copains et copine, sont de vrais insomniaque nymphomane… » dit Elena. « Pas que je m'en pleine habituellement. »

« M'en parle pas. » maugréa Bonnie. « J'étais décidé à ne pas le laisser ce crétin gagner, mais il a gagné… jusqu'à deux heures du mat' ! »

« C'est lui qu'à dormi le plus longtemps ! » plaisanta Caroline.

« Moi ça me fait pas rire. » rétorqua Bonnie. « Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens pour qu'il me foute la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tous passés nos exams. »

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. » acquiesça Matt.

« Qu'est-ce que dira Kol en sachant que tu le traites de crétin ? » demanda Elena.

« Mon copain est masochiste, ça l'excite que j'utilise ma magie sur lui, et ça le fait rire quand je le traite de crétin. » répondit Bonnie.

« T'as vraiment pas de chance. » pouffa Elena.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. » dit Bonnie. « Malgré que ce soit un crétin doublé d'un masochiste, il est sacrément doué au lit. »

**La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre, et mit fin aux échanges des quatre amis, qui allèrent en classe.**

**La journée se passa bien, vite, et les professeurs assaillaient les élèves de devoir à rendre en une semaine, aillant comme excuse à vouloir les préparer aux examens de fins d'années. Ils rejoignirent leurs voitures sur le parking du lycée avec un air affligé sur le visage.**

« Je vais me jeter du pont Wickery, je le sens. » dit Elena.

« Je crois que je vais arrêter de venir et réviser chez moi toute la journée. » dit Caroline. « Après tout, on n'apprend rien de plus que ce qu'on a étudié tout au long de l'année. »

« Ça me permettrait d'aller travailler la journée et de rentrer le soir. » concéda Matt.

« Une minute, et si les profs appelaient les parents ? » demanda Bonnie. « Enfin, la mère de Caroline. »

« Bonnie, si les profs nous emmerdent, je leur envoie Elijah régler le problème. » répondit Elena. « Et puis regarde, certains élèves ne viennent plus. »

« Kol serait trop content de m'avoir à la maison toute la journée. » les prévint Bonnie.

« Parce que tu crois que Klaus ne le sera pas ? » haussa Caroline.

« Vous avez qu'à faire un compromis. » dit Matt.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Vous leur demandez de vous laisser la journée pour réviser, du moins jusqu'au dîner, et ensuite… » exposa Matt sans finir sa phrase. « Faut que je demande à Bekah d'hypnotiser ma patronne. »

**Il déclencha l'hilarité de ses amies, puis, ils se séparèrent et chacun monta dans sa voiture.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Matt donna rendez-vous à Rebekah devant le restaurant, et dès qu'il gara sa voiture sur le parking, il la vit devant le bâtiment. Il descendit de sa voiture et fit signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en toute hâte pour se jeter dans ses bras.**

« Tu me rendrais un service ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce que tu veux mais d'abord embrasse-moi. » répondit-elle.

**Il la plaqua contre la portière de sa camionnette et l'embrassa.**

« Je veux que tu hypnotises ma patronne. » dit-il en l'embrassant encore.

« Rien que ça ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Si tu veux m'avoir rien que pour toi le soir… » dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

« Continue, tu m'intéresses. » sourit-elle.

**Matt sourit. Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à obtenir de sa patronne le reste de sa journée, ainsi qu'un changement dans son planning… il travaillerait la journée, obtenant des pauses pour réviser, et le soir il rentrait chez lui.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Caroline avait repassait la suggestion de Matt dans sa tête pendant qu'elle conduisait pour rejoindre Klaus, et elle avait fini par admettre que c'était un bon compromis, alors, se garant devant le manoir, Caroline s'arrangea et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier avant d'entrer dans la demeure.**

« Nik ? T'es là ? » appela-t-elle.

**Elle grimpa les escaliers, et Klaus fut devant elle dès qu'elle atteignit le sommet des marches.**

« Bonjour Trésor. » sourit-il.

« Avant que tu ne décides de me sauter dessus… » le prévint-elle. « J'ai un marché à te proposer. »

« Plait-il ? » fit-il en faisant la moue.

« Ça me fait rire quand tu parles comme ça. » rit-elle.

« C'est quoi ton marché ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est plutôt une idée de Matt, et c'est brillant. » répondit-elle en posant ses bras sur ses épaules. « Alors voilà, on a décidé de ne pas retourner au lycée parce que les profs nous rabâchent les mêmes choses et on n'apprend plus rien, et donc on va rester chez nous pour réviser. »

« Jusque là je te suis ! » dit-il.

« Voilà le marché : Tu me laisses réviser la journée, et passé vingt heures je suis toute à toi ! » dit-elle en susurrant la fin de sa phrase.

« Hum, c'est très intéressant ! » admit-il. « Mais, je pose mon véto ! »

« Lequel ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Vingt minutes de pause toutes les deux heures ! » dit-il.

« Deal ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent, et Klaus la prit dans ses bras pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre, où il la déposa sur le lit. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, mais ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, avant que Caroline ne se mette sérieusement à travailler.**

_**Maison de Bonnie !**_

**En rentrant chez elle, Bonnie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit et sentit. Ça sentait le propre, et ça avait l'air encore plus propre que ce qu'elle espérait quand elle-même faisait le ménage.**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage, alors Bonnie se dépêcha d'y grimper, et ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans sa chambre la statufia avant de lui arracher un sourire. Kol était en train de faire le ménage, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu monter puisqu'il avait de la musique dans les oreilles, alors Bonnie fit un léger mouvement de la main dans sa direction, ce qui lui ôta ses écouteurs. Il se retourna et un sourire se peignit sur son visage.**

« Salut ! » dit-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en souriant en retour. « T'es devenu une fée du logis maintenant ? »

« C'est une surprise. » dit-il.

« Je vois ça. » sourit-elle. « En quel honneur ? »

« Et bien… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Cette nuit je t'ai empêché de dormir comme tu le voulais. »

« Oh ça va, ce n'est rien. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ouais mais, j'ai bien vu que t'étais fatiguée ce matin. » dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. « Alors le crétin et masochiste que je suis a voulu se rattraper. »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » se désola Bonnie, en cachant son visage rougi de honte dans le torse de Kol.

« Et bien que je sois doué au lit, il fallait que je fasse amende honorable. » termina-t-il.

« Tu nous as entendu ! » comprit-elle.

« Je voulais m'assurer – comme chaque jour depuis que je suis avec toi – que tu arrives saine et sauve au lycée, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espionner. » dit-il avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle avant de sortir son visage de sa cachette.

« Relax, je ne l'ai pas pris mal. » la rassura-t-il. « C'est assez vrai ce que tu dis de moi, mais tu m'aimes pour ça, hein ? »

« Oui. » sourit-elle en se redressant. « T'es un crétin mais je t'aime ! »

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'écarter et de dire :**

« Tu me rejoins en bas ? J'ai un deal à te proposer. »

« J'arrive ! » dit-il.

_**Wickery Bridge !**_

**Elena ne su pourquoi Elijah lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au pont Wickery. Garant sa voiture sur le bas côté, elle aperçut Elijah qui se tenait accoudé au pont. Il ne semblait pas porter l'un de ses indémodables costumes, mais, à mesure qu'Elena avançait vers lui, elle pu distinguer qu'il était habillé… normalement, d'un jean, et d'une veste en jean. Il se retourna en l'entendant approcher, et Elena vit qu'il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt sous sa veste.**

« Tu sais que j'aime te voir habiller comme ça ? » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui je sais. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se stoppant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Envie de sauter ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

**Elena le regarda, incrédule, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt en sortant des cours. **

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. « Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ? »

« Je suis désolé. » s'amusa-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille. « J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher, quand j'ai entendu. Navré ! »

« Je m'en remettrais. » maugréa-t-elle.

« J'ai le droit à un baiser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne je sais pas trop ! » répondit-elle. « Tu vas me laisser réviser sans interférer ? »

« Je pourrais être ton professeur particulier. » proposa-t-il.

**Elena sourit et se pencha vers lui, posant son front contre le sien, avant de l'embrasser.**

« C'est un _oui _? » voulut-il savoir.

« Absolument ! » répondit-elle.

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

**Les jours qui séparaient les révisions des examens finaux étaient passés à une vitesse fulgurante, mais Matt, Caroline, Bonnie et Elena les avaient réussi haut la main.**

**Le lycée de Mystic Falls était plein à craquer. Les professeurs, les parents, les proches, et les étudiants. Des étudiants vêtus d'une toge rouge et de leur chapeau assortit.**

« Oh bon sang ça gratte. » se tortilla Elena. « Finissons-en ! »

**La cérémonie de remise des diplômes se fit dans le stade, où une estrade avait été montée, et des chaises en nombres placées devant pour les élèves, et plus loin pour la famille et les enseignants. **

**Carol Lockwood, le Maire de Mystic Falls se présenta à l'estrade et parla dans le micro. Elle fit un léger discours avant de déclarer :**

« Toutes mes félicitations à la promotion 2013 ! »

**Et elle appela les élèves un par un.**

« Bonnie Bennett ! »

**La jeune sorcière monta sur l'estrade et prit le diplôme des mains de Carol, le sourire sur le visage. Un sifflement bruyant lui parvint et elle su de qui il provenait.**

« Matt Donovan ! »

**A son tour, Matt monta sur l'estrade et prit son diplôme. En tournant la tête, il capta le regard de Rebekah et lui sourit.**

« Caroline Forbes ! »

**Caroline monta sur l'estrade, et elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner entièrement la tête pour voir Klaus applaudir et sourire fièrement.**

« Elena Gilbert ! »

**Sous les applaudissements continues, Elena monta elle aussi sur l'estrade et, échangeant un sourire avec le Maire, prit son diplôme et descendit de l'estrade, non sans avoir capté le regard d'Elijah !**

**A la fin de la cérémonie, les chapeaux de diplômés fusèrent dans les airs. **

**Elena, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie s'éloignèrent, entrant dans le lycée. Leurs rires firent échos dans les couloirs alors qu'ils ôtaient leur toge.**

**Elena portait une robe d'été blanche.**

**Caroline était vêtue d'une robe-tunique en jean, et bustier.**

**Bonnie portait aussi une robe dos-nu beige.**

**Quant à Matt, il portait un jean délavé, et une chemise, qu'il déboutonna entièrement pour laisser place à un débardeur.**

« Adios le lycée ! » s'exclama Elena.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Matt.

« Hum, moi je vais à Paris. » dit Caroline.

« Kol veut m'emmener au Portugal. » dit Bonnie, l'air rêveur.

« Et moi je m'envole pour Hawaii ! » dit Elena.

« Matt ? » firent-elles en même temps.

« Euh, je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Rebekah ! » avoua-t-il.

**A ce moment là, les Originels les rejoignirent. Chacune des filles se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami respectif, et Matt accueillit Rebekah dans ses bras.**

« Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, je te suis ! » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Rebekah sourit et l'embrassa pleinement !**

**Le soir, une fête avait eut lieu au Mystic Grill… et le lendemain, Matt, Elena, Caroline et Bonnie bouclés leurs valises pour une destination de rêve en compagnie de quatre Originels !**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi quel lemon avez-vous préféré ?

Je sais qu'il était court et banal, mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
